theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
While The Night Transitions
} Season 4, Episode 8 } Episode Information Air Date February 14, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Beyond Our Differences Next Episode Resentment Upon Yourself Summary With the night that is proclaimed to be considered Lorena's beginning stages of decimating half of the city's vampires, Eric concludes with the induction congregation and informs Xavier, Terrell, and Becca to remain enclosed within their residences until he initiates further notice of how they will benefit emancipating innocent immortals whom captures the sighting of Lorena and her coven. Terrell implies that designating away from their assigned position as they fear the expectance of Lorena, will declare them all as enlightened based on Lorena's expectations, but also insubstantial to defend themselves when that time is upon them. Becca clarifies to Terrell that knowing Eric's assertion of keeping them impervious towards detrimental circumstances and death, it will give them the exhilaration of suggesting estimated perceptions to hold Lorena and her adversaries off as long as possible. As Eric proclaims to hear Xavier's commendations, Xavier elucidates that each of them should occupy their area until further orders have been declared by The Old Ones and to accomodate their vampire residents with any further inquisitions based on how they are going to resist Lorena's manipulations. Observing to them all that if Lorena and her adversaries are able to supervise the minds due to their inevitable abilities, Eric informs them all that since him and his siblings intend on infiltrating her unadvised procedures, they should all be formulated to defend themselves under all contingencies, which Terrell, Becca, and Xavier acknowledge and depart from the domicile to pursue in their assigned commission. Positioned along the compartment boundary, Trinity implies to Eric that his adversaries she not underestimate Lorena's capabilities, which she implicates that Lorena is proceding to bring upon the contemptuous pain among all children of the night that will easily relinquish due to her irresistable manipulation of necromance. Eric responds that if he could distract Lorena accordingly and throughout the implicative endeavorments while his other siblings initiate on dealing with Patience and Zyra, therefore André and Gordon shouldn't have any obstructed complications of annihilating her when the time is upon them all. Envisioning their matriculation as the calamitic event is drawing near, Trinity implies that she only want's her children to be impervious to all pernicious transactions that occurs along the different boroughs, which she affirms that she's willing to participate in the concluding culmination between Lorena's efficacious coven and themselves. Informing his mother that he would feel more exceptional if she didn't get involved, Eric prescribes to her that she has already completed her commision of being there for them all, which is defined as being enough to give. Trinity volutes her intended purposes and informs Eric that she will remain sheltered during the contention of supernaturals. Alleviated by the flames initiated by the furnace, Michael surmises in deep thought while consuming a glass of packaged blood and is converged by his nephew Gordon for unspecified purposes. Michael anticipates to explain to Gordon that he is fully aware of what he has to consummate in order to confine the convulsion that is occuring around the different boroughs of the city. Understanding of his assigned objective, Gordon questions his uncle on how he is suppose to defeat an indesructible entity such as Lorena, without him enduring experience of asphyxiating no particular sort of individuals. Michael implies to Gordon that he doesn't have to acquire obliberating techniques and ingenuity, but have to obtain faith within himself and believe that he's fulfilling that particular purpose in order to keep balance assured and nuetral among all supernaturals in their current society. Never accepted or comprehended the fact that he contains all strengths and no apparent imperfections based on his indeverant species, Gordon indicates to Michael that he will integrate whatever is needed to be effectuated in order to protect his family and current companions. Rapidly commencing to the lounge, Michael resumes to pour Gordon a glass of live human blood to inform him that as he consumes the given vital fluid, his obscretion towards feelings of his enemy will dissipate and he will initiate his assigned purpose accordingly without hesitating. Desolating the blood, Gordon's face begins to convert into a paler complexion, which initiates internal blood to expedite to his eyes that appears to trigger his wolf-form enhancement and protrudes his projected area as Michael implies to accept his given nature. Ambulating along this vigorous streets of Brooklyn while each headlight discharges as her appearance ignites, along with her companions Patience and Zyra; Lorena fiercely begins to internally conjure and initiate a necromanced manipulation spell that begins to bring forward threatning thunder storm nebulosities, which retracts of proliferating complete darkness among city. As unexplained occurences begin apprise, Lorena's intriguing administration leads to residential vampires revealing themselves as they are summoned due to unintentional purposes, which captures the direct absorptions of the district sheriffs Becca, Terrell, and Xavier who try to resist Lorena's dominant possesion within the conscious, but are contracted to her capabilities and begin to follow her edifications while each immortal accumulate towards Lorena, Patience, and Zyra's position along the inner artery. Effectuated with the commencement of her seductive interval, Lorena declares to Patience and Zyra to initiate in a binding increment of cultivating their powers and abilites consecutively in order to inflict calamitous migraines among the maneuvered vampires that are under the dominion of Lorena. Inaugurating the ability and competency within, Patience and Zyra retract pain inflictions among the prevailing immortals, which results in numerous acts of painful vociferates that within 200 miles, catches the primary attention of The Old Ones, which Lorena radiates with certainty and hostility. Conjecturing an aberrant and peculiar surmise; André senses that pain is currently being infiltrated among other vampires within the vicinity and while with Kate and Sariah, he informs them that a commotional altercation has arised which he believes Lorena is behind the convulsion. Kate implies that he and the others should resist to engage in a physical divergence with Lorena and her audacious counterparts, which André reciprocates his expression and informs Kate that Gordon and himself are the only ones who can obliberate Lorena, due to them being immune to all of her precarious abilities and should attempt to endeavor as it could be their only chance. As she mentally disagrees with André but knows within that taking a risk is consider more confidential than not accepting your full potential, Sariah implicates to Kate that André is accurate and that he must intergrate any proposal he plans to initiate with his brothers and sisters, in order to decimate Lorena and relinquish her upon no return till' the conclusion of all. Perplexed of Sariah's input based on handling the engagement precisely, André implies to them all that their main intention is to return safe and intact, which he implicates that worrying will only convey their hopes of attainment; André embraces Sariah with an amorous kiss and informs her that he loves her, as she replies with the corresponding affirmation. He also implies to Kate that he'll keep her amended on the specifications of Michael, which she acknowledges as he departs from his compartment to meet Eric and the others. Laying on his chest as they both converse while contemplating a film, Camille acquires the compatible sense of instability within the area and is immediately summoned by Michael. Renouncing that she has to go for unspecified speculations, Scott implies that he's aware that it's based on comminatory reasoning and implicates to Camille that he can assist, which Camille intensily declares to Scott that she restricts him from enabling himself to sustain supernaturals during a time that upholds obscurity and contrives death. Scott implies to Camille that how should he acknowledge or function within his humanity, knowing that their world can aspirate during any duration or moment. Camille commends that it was never his commitment to get involved in situations beyond his limitations and informs him that he should only be concerned about what they share intimately and passionately. Insisting that her consultation is legitimate, Scott concedes and informs Camille to promise him that she'll return under any contingencies, which she entwines Scott with a salutation and to make him accountable for his consultation, Camille essentially compels Scott to condone what they recently discussed and to only commemorate that she'll see him in the morning. Scott acquires her directions thoroughly and inclines to sleep, as Camille vacates his residence. Obtaining knowledge of what's occuring before the mortals, Vincent and Destiny endures on completing their wedding vows in order to establish them ahead of time. Implicating to Vincent that he has to abide by his brother's summonence, Destiny informs him that they're upcoming wedding assertions could be postponed until all misconceptions are dealt with, which Vincent declares that his proven objective to officially make her his accredited wife among all circumstances. Loving his state of sarcasm, Destiny rapidly approaches his position and conveys that they have nothing but time to compose their amalgamation vows and that his family is profoundly important to disregard when predicaments arise. Perpetually knowing that Destiny proclaims the truth whenever they engage in a debate, Vincent concludes with the unfininshed assignment and elusively restrains Destiny to the nearby barrier and with an undertone articulation, he inquires on why does she have to be correct on every aspect they come across, as he embraces her with kisses, she replies that without her point of view or substanence within his life, he wouldn't be able to mentally function accurately. As she gains his direct attention, Vincent implicates that he will forever be in Destiny's debt of allowing him to assist his siblings, which she informs him that he doens't have any exceptions to not oblige her in a deferred commitment, which they both excel in ammusement. Vincent salutates Destiny and informs her that he'll return at dawn. Establishing their strategy in order to save their companions from the midst of Lorena; Ariana, Dominic, and Selene engage in different scenarios in order to collaborate into Eric's contrivance. Ariana implies that she while Eric and the others are retaining themselves agains Lorena and her adversaries, she would infiltrate and assail either Patience or Zyra, in order to break their concentration and to release the pain inflictions caused among their companions and many local and immortal residents. Questioning whether it's a good interpretation to follow, Selene warns Ariana that her plan would exert, due to the fact that if Lorena is conducting the entire necromance incantation, then Ariana can be easily incorporated within the catastrphic pain her associates are currently suffering. Allowing his knowledge to be explained, Dominic inquires that since she has no lycanthrope individuals involved, he could devise a physical distraction in order to disable her exsufflation for multiple of minutes, which could be just enough time to retreat the remaining immortals to refuge in order to ameliorate quickly. Implicating that they're all monumental ideas which she plans to consolidate into one conspiracy, Ariana makes clear that their time management has to be meticulous, which she implicates that if it results in a failure, then death may fall upon their companions. Getting eradical confimation from Eric, to gather in the living room, Ariana commences the meeting, which she embraces Dominic with a kiss and informs him to abide by the edification followed, which she understands. As he departs, Ariana implies to Selene that she should remain impervious until Vincent gives further instruction on when to initiate her arrival, which she takes into consideration as Ariana deprives to the living room. On their way to the condomininum to commence in the meeting that is being held by the authority (The Old Ones); Isabella, Kristina, and Brian discuss different expedients on how to provide aid to their wounded companions when they arrive in the vicinity. While driving, Isabella mentions that she'll stay behind to prepare their supplied aid when the provisional confrontation has concluded and informs Kristina and Brian that based on their protection, Ayana and Jamia will arrive at the residence within the hour to contrive a preservative spell that will initiate an absolute assurance around the entire vicinity, to a degree where other witches can't enter the premises without a formal invitation or an accepted acknowledegment. Kristina implies to Isabella that knowing Lorena is considered the first witch in existence, she can subdue spell that was initiated upon the household and infiltrate the residency during any given moment. As his years increased among supernaturals and since he triggered his dominant fulmination, Brian implicates to Kristina that attaining complete knowledge of who originated each particular enchantment will be considered an informer to their own history and he implies that knowing Lorena created the particular spell, she doesn't acquire the ingenuity to disable her own subsistence once another witch projects it upon other objects or beings. Surprised by his privation of divination, Isabella informs them all that she gives her full reliance to Ayana and Jamia, which she also proclaimed that most contentions they engaged in were most accomplish due to their abilities, and for their prosperity, she offers her gratitude whenever they seek it, which Kristina declines based on her discriminate expression as they continue to commute. Formulating their energy together to produce an armament incantation, Ayana and Jamia begin to assert the spell upon the entire area, which heightens their capacitated abilities, which begins to afflict the trees with excessive wind velocities and continues while Ayana completes her segment of sealing it's extent, which leaves Jamia supplementing her exertions until she finalizes her formation, which she concluded within minutes. Inquiring to Jamia that the grimoire endured her with the preperation instructions given, Ayana obtains a strange feeling that they percolated the interval incorrectly and makes Jamia aware that if they haven't noticed, both of them are contracting the wrath of Lorena and how much pain she is producing, which is continually damaging the balance of nature (which Vivian mentioned) to Ayana while they're were summoning that particular spirit to for specific and intended purposes. Jamia implies that she received instuctions within the grimoire of Vivian, which elucidates that as Lorena contends to gain enormous abilities that enables her witch capabilities, she will eventually sustain all the qualifications of each witch or warlock around the world, which will compose her as beyond inferior to her enemies, whom are The Old Ones. As Jamia gives Ayana the inference of infoming her that she's just using Patience and Zyra, Ayana implicates that they must inform Lorena's adversaries the precise truth of why Lorena appointed them in the beginning. Initiating their departure from the domicile, Eric informs André, Vincent, Camille, Michael, Ariana, and Gordon that time is limited before Lorena relinquishes each immortal involved within the provocation, along with their adversaries Terrell, Becca, and Xavier. Seconds from abdicating the premisis, Trinity rapidly intacts towards the entrance door and quickly consoles Eric, which she implies to keep his siblings protected under all circumstances and to never dismiss the fact that she unconditionally loves them all. Eric responds to his mother that she has his immediate word to consort his brothers and sisters back to assurance, as Trinity accepts his given elucidation, Eric and his siblings instantly depart the residence. As Lorena declares to Patience and Zyra to rescind in their ignited interval of executing the remaining vampires, which includes Becca, Terrell, Xavier and two unknown immortals, Eric and his siblings rapidly moves swiftly across the artery as they conserved the remaining vampires to aid, whom includes their companions Becca, Terrell and Xavier, whom they immediately offered them dispensers of packaged blood to heal from the severe wounds. Lorena observes that Eric and The Old Ones have uninvitedly arrived to terminate her upcoming codifications and announces The Old Ones to conclude in concealment and show themselves upon courage and integrity. Vastly approaching her position, Eric implies to Lorena that he's far from being considered a coward and intensily impels her towards the ground and begins to feed upon her, which Lorena begins to outcry with elusive pain. Remaining unprotected of Lorena's defense, Michael and Camille violates Patience and Zyra's surroundings and scarcely propels them both towards the luminious poles, which severely deprecates them unconscious. Taking the initiative of internally reviving, Lorena intacts with Eric's supraliminal and causes an elusive pain infliction that evokes Eric to quickly resuscitate due to the painful alternates within his nerves. As Ariana and Vincent rapidly resorts to attacking Lorena themselves, she intacts with the presence and inflicts endeavored pain among them as well, which they both collapse in bereavement. Not expecting the unattained approach of André, Lorena fails to acknowledge his inhabitance and is instantly restrained by André. As Lorena tries to initiate her infliction upon his consciousness, André implies that he codoned to inform her that he's considered both original diverses, as she glares uninformed, André states to Lorena that's he classified as half-vampire and half-werewolf, which he concludes by declaring that he's a hybrid as well as his nephew. Gordon rapidly approaches Lorena's position and as André is restraining her from behind, Gordon initiates on his terms and retorts Lorena's cervix, which results in her falling to her death. As the infliction is eradicated; Eric recovers from his depth and avails to the service of Ariana and Vincent, whom compensates as well. As Gordon commemorates himself for obliberating Lorena, Vincent approaches him and informs him that he completed his objective and that he has nothing to feel condemned about. Implicating that he didn't fear for her life, but for his; Gordon acknowledges that he served his purpose and is grateful for the pandemonium being over. The Old Ones return to their residence, where they reconcile with their loved ones, which consisted of comfort, liability and love. Eric and Isabella embraces each other with concupiscent salutations, as they are both delighted with happiness. During the ending credits; Patience and Zyra awaken from their concussion and begins to attain to the support of Lorena, whom eyes impels, implicating that she's currently alive. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Soundtrack 1. Eclipse (All Yours)- Metric 2. To The Sky- Owl City 3. Secrets- One Republic 4. Haunted- Taylor Swift 5. Crash- In Flight Safety Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes